


Do No Wrong

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔·格雷姆一觉醒来，发现自己躺在了一个熟悉又陌生的男人旁边。<br/>他来到了另一个世界。<br/>本篇是和阿豚一起写的，我负责Mads&Will的部分，因此这里只贴出来我这一部分。<br/>想要看Hanni&Will部分的请走链接：http://hhyx2008.lofter.com 自行查看❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇CP麦休/杯拔。  
> ※PRS注意。不吃的不要看呀Ball Ball You们。  
> ※杯拔！！杯拔！！！注意顺序！！！

01\. Mads&Will Part 1 

威尔·格雷姆有点记不清自己是怎么睡着的了。枕头给他的触感有些奇怪；高度不对，柔软度不对，形状也不对。不对，这不是枕头——这是一个男人的胳膊。

哦，他想起来了。他昨天晚上和汉尼拔上床了。他们死里逃生后、浪迹天涯许久，终于在阿根廷稳定了下来；他们的爱已经摆明在台面上了。不再需要隐喻，不再需要掩饰，亦不再需要犹豫。他主动吻了汉尼拔，他感受到那男人因他的吻而身体颤抖。汉尼拔一直在等我，他想，他在等待我准备好。想到这里，他将汉尼拔推倒在了卧室的床上；他们从很早以前就开始分享同一张床，却在此刻才第一次让这张床承载了两人的爱。贯穿汉尼拔的那一刻，他弯下身去，撩开汉尼拔不再整齐的额发，轻吻着那男人的额头；他的手指拂过汉尼拔泛红的皮肤，

“……好美。”

他让自己贴在汉尼拔的耳边说道。他感到自己被绞紧了。

轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，威尔朝着那胳膊的主人凑了凑。一股陈旧的烟味窜进了他的鼻腔里——什么？烟味？

烟味、啤酒味、汗味和已经淡掉的浴液味。没有一样是汉尼拔的味道。

威尔困惑地睁开了眼。眼睛有些酸痛，他的眼皮努力挣扎了一番才让他看清楚了眼前的人：是汉尼拔没错。那男人已经醒了，正将他拥在怀中，

“早安，美人。”

……什么？

“看来小美人还没睡醒——”

“美人？”

美人？美人？什么？

“我昨天晚上这样——以Nigel的感觉称呼你的时候，你简直要高潮了。你不记得了么？”

什么？谁是Nigel——等下——你别靠过来——

浑身沾满烟味的汉尼拔贴近了威尔，在威尔的耳旁带着满溢的色欲低声说道。不知为何，威尔打了个冷颤；等等，等等，你给我等等。他用手隔开汉尼拔的嘴唇和自己的脸，

“谁是Nigel？”

眼前的男人愣了一下；他看向威尔的眼睛里不再只剩下满满的爱意，

“Nigel——查理必死。你不记得了？”

“什么查理必死？等等，汉尼拔——你在说什么？”

“……汉尼拔？”

男人重复了一遍自己的名字，眼里的爱意这一次转变成了一种明显的疑惑与关怀；威尔用同样的眼神等着他。接着，对方仿佛突然领悟到了什么，笑了起来，

“演技真棒，休。你真是把我耍倒了。”

额头被汉尼拔亲了一口，威尔已经完全搞不清楚了眼前的状况。他将汉尼拔推开，坐起身来，环视了一圈整个房间——等等，这明明是一间商务酒店，这——不是汉尼拔的卧室，绝不是。他的身体一颤，惊恐地回头看了一眼身边躺着的男人——那男人已经点了一支烟夹在手中，另一只手抚过了他赤裸的后背。

“……你不是汉尼拔。”

他颤抖着说，

“你是谁？”

“得了吧，休。过来，让我抱会儿你。”

那家伙依旧懒洋洋地躺在那里，抚摸着威尔说道。

完全没有把他的话听进去的、除了脸之外完全不对劲的汉尼拔——这到底是谁？

“不要碰我——！”

威尔甩开了汉尼拔已经滑到了他胳膊上的手，想要从床上站起来至少先穿上衣服再说——可那男人竟像是遇到了什么有趣的挑战一般，将刚点着的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，接着用蛮牛一般的力量将威尔猛地压在了身下。混合着香烟的味道的、疾风骤雨一般的吻；那男人眯起眼，在亲吻的间隙中看着他，手指抚过他脸上的伤疤，

“你真是时刻都能带来惊喜，休。你实在是太棒了。”

压在威尔身上的躯体同汉尼拔一模一样。甚至那此刻顶在他大腿间的坚挺之物的尺寸都一样——但，不，不对，这不是汉尼拔。这不是。

“……你到底是谁？”

他又一次问出了这个问题。

“你又是谁？”

那男人嘴角挂着微笑问道。

“……格雷姆。威尔·格雷姆。”

他的喉结动了动，回答道。压着自己的男人再次笑了起来；

“好了，好了。我知道了。你实在是很喜欢这个角色。或者，你想要我们来一次Hannigram式的做爱？老实讲，这还挺能激起我的兴趣的。毕竟你给我看了那么多小说——你知道每次你向我提到那些令你兴奋的情节的时候，你的表情都非常可爱么？”

——天。他已经完全不知道这男人在说什么了。威尔感觉自己发了疯；不是自己发了疯，就是汉尼拔发了疯，否则就是这个世界发了疯——哦老天。这男人又吻上来了。那只宽大的手伸向了威尔的小腹，暴露在空气中的手指带来的冰凉的触感让威尔的身子一缩。不对，这不对——他一把将对方推开，从对方身下抽出身，接着慌不择路地滚下了床，摔在了地板上。疼。妈的。不，这都不重要——他在满地的衣服里找着属于自己的那些——他找不出来。他竟然找不出来。地上一件西装都没有，全部是散乱着的休闲夹克、T恤、衬衣，男裤、内裤——他甚至不知道哪一条内裤是他的。哪一条都不是他的！

他在瞠目结舌地看着地板上的衣服十几秒后，带着同样的表情看向了有些蒙圈的男人；那男人也正看着他。

“……休？”

对方试探着唤道。

“……我不是休。我不是。我说威尔·格雷姆。现在是……”

他看了一眼床头柜上的时钟，

“现在是早上9点27分，我在……”

天哪，我在哪儿？！

恐惧将他完全侵袭了。他不知道发生了什么。他的记忆断片了。不，不是断片——不。他不知道自己到底怎么了。是脑炎？因为脑炎复发？——可脑炎怎么会一下发作的那么严重？

他赤裸着身体站在那里，脸上写满了惊惧和恍然。床上，同样赤裸着身子的男人怔了怔，掀开被子，小心翼翼地下了床，走到他身前，接着，试探性地扶住了他的肩膀。

“威尔？”

那男人压低了声音问道。汉尼拔的声音。威尔抬起头看着对方；汉尼拔的表情。他在是否要松出那口气这件事上犹豫了起来。带着迷惑而又渴求的表情，他看向了对方，

“……我是不是又出什么问题了？”

他嗓音颤抖，情绪破碎。他们走过了太多艰难的道路，他终于和汉尼拔结合了，若是在这个档口他的脑炎复发——

“不，你没有。……我需要先确定，你没有在和我开玩笑，对吧？……威尔？”

“我哪有功夫跟你看玩笑！倒是你——你一直——”

对方伸手堵住了他的嘴，“嘘”了一声，

“你知道玩笑过分了的话我会对你做什么，对吧？”

他不明白这男人还在问些什么他根本无法理解的废话。他摇了摇头，

“……我不知道。我不知道！我连你是谁都不知道！”

“冷静，冷静，威尔。我在你身边。”

眼前的男人温柔地抱住了他，抚摸着贴在他后脑勺上的柔软的卷发，安抚着他，一如汉尼拔当初对他所做的那样；这的确是汉尼拔的那张脸，眼神与表情亦然——但还是有哪里不对。气味，氛围，一切都不对。

“……我不是汉尼拔。”

那男人突然说道。威尔身子一僵，感到自己被踢到了崩溃的悬崖的边缘，只留下一根手指挂在脆弱的泥土上，支撑着整个身体的力量。

“我叫麦斯。麦斯·米克尔森。我是个演员。”

“……演员？”

“汉尼拔·莱克特，是由我扮演的角色。威尔·格雷姆和汉尼拔莱克特，是美剧《汉尼拔》里面的两位主角——天。对你说这些让我感觉自己好蠢。”

叫麦斯的男人向威尔解释完自己的身份以后别过头咂了咂嘴。咬了咬嘴唇，那男人像是下定了什么决心一般，再次转过头来看向了威尔，接着开口到：

“而你，或者说，我不清楚现在是什么情况——饰演威尔·格雷姆的那位演员，休·丹西。……我要怎么描述这一点？假设你就是威尔·格雷姆，那么休·丹西扮演了你；如果你知道自己是休，那么——你出演了威尔。我这么解释你能不能明白？”

“……我不能。”

威尔喃喃地说道。他怎么可能明白。

他在一个和麦斯一模一样却又完全不同的男人身旁醒来，接着被告知自己和汉尼拔的存在只是一场电视剧。这是什么恶劣的玩笑？他的幻觉竟已过分至此了？

他伸出手去摸了摸麦斯的脸；他感受到人的体温。他凑上去，再次和麦斯接了一个短暂的吻；烟草和酒精的味道。不是汉尼拔，真的不是汉尼拔。可若要说这是个幻觉，这也太过真实了一点。

“我是威尔。威尔·格雷姆。除此之外我——天。我不认识休·丹西。我不知道他是谁——告诉我这是个玩笑，汉尼拔。要么向我证明我真的到了另一个世界，先生。”

麦斯握着他肩膀的手松了下来，似乎是有些苦恼地叹了口气，

“我不知道——我的天。没准我需要带你去多见见其他人，布莱恩，卡洛琳——这些人你又都不认识——我知道了。我带你去片场看看。你会明白的。”

突然领悟出了证明方式的麦斯脸上的表情灿烂了起来，拍了拍威尔的肩膀，

“你可不要到了片场才给我来个什么惊喜——我绝对会——”

他的眼神向下移到了威尔的锁骨上。他的话语悬在了半空，他的手停在了那里；他向后撤了一步。又一步。接着，他跌坐在了床上，

“……天啊。天啊，你真的不是休。”

“我说过了——我到底和那个休有多像？”

“——我和汉尼拔有多像？！——天哪。天哪，怎么会发生这种事，我的老天——这是布莱恩的什么玩笑吗——天——”

麦斯的语气多了些癫狂的成分。他坐在那里，手指插进了头发中，似乎在靠着揪紧自己的发根来辨析现实；他的反问让威尔哑口无言。休——的确，按照麦斯的说法，休从外表上而言，的的确确和自己一模一样。知道世界上有另一个自己一般——等等。

“你怎么确定我不是你那位‘休’的……？”

他意识到自己还没有搞清楚麦斯突如其来的逻辑。

“——吻痕。”

那低着头的男人闷闷地说道。

“什么？”

“吻痕。我吻了他全身。每一个地方，操。我昨天晚上简直要被他烧着了。我发誓就算我喝的一塌糊涂我也记得跟他做爱的每一个细节——但是你身上没有。你身上一个吻痕都没有。你不是休。”

威尔陷入了一阵沉默之中。

“……你们俩是演员对吧？”

“是的？”

“那你应该知道，这些，还有这些——他都没有？”

威尔指了指脸上的伤疤，又指了指肚子上的刀口，他遍体鳞伤。

“这就是为什么直到刚才，我还在配合你，或者说是我认为的‘你’来演戏。我以为你专门做了特效化妆——我认为这是一种情趣。你知道的，毕竟我们都是演员——”

不知为何，威尔突然间感觉到空气中弥漫起了性爱的、或者说是隔夜的性爱的味道。他随手抓起一件衣服套在身上，至少不再让自己保持浑身赤裸，在床边的椅子上坐了下来，他叹了口气，

“……你们俩睡了？”

“……是的。”

“你，汉尼拔的扮演者，和，我，的扮演者，睡了？”

“没错。我们拍完了你们抱在一起跳崖的那一场，你知道的——”

麦斯抬起头来看了他一眼，耸了耸肩，

“这在月光下看起来的确是黑色的……“

“停。停。”

威尔伸出手，示意对方打住，接着用另一只手捂住了脸。

为什么这个世界上遍地都是HOMO？你们不是演员吗——等等——这是什么发展？

“所以，你们昨天晚上睡了？而且还是第一次——？”

他问道。麦斯点了点头，

“我们都有点喝醉了，不过我姑且认为那是你情我愿——毕竟，拍到你们亲吻那里，我们就都有点不对头了。我从第二季——唔，就是汉尼拔捅了你的肾那里开始，就总是对休有奇怪的念头，但我从来没想到我能真的上了他——”

等等？等等？！

“你说什么？！”

“什么？”

“你的最后一句话——你把休怎么了？”

“我上了他？”

威尔的表情变了。他的脸色苍白，嘴唇打着颤——这个叫休的家伙——居然——天——他的屁股——他终于明白了为什么麦斯一早就是一副老流氓的样子了——

被威尔逼问了半晌的麦斯，一时间有些转不过弯来。他皱着眉头，捕捉着威尔的表情；紧接着，他张了张嘴，像条缺水的鱼一般，

“……我的天。不是吧……？”

“什么？”

“……你。威尔。你……”

麦斯的喉结活动着，一脸的难以置信，

“——你把汉尼拔上了？”


	2. Chapter 2

02\. Mads&Will Part 2

“此路不通。”

将手机递回麦斯手里，威尔有些烦躁地揉了揉脑袋。他尝试了给汉尼拔打电话——那个位于阿根廷的太空号码——根本打不通。两人有可能处于同一个世界中的幻想无情地破灭了。麦斯同情地走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，拿起自己的手机来看了一眼；只有拨出去的记录，没有任何陌生号码拨进来的记录。休的手机就扔在自己房间里，就算汉尼拔和自己处于一个次元之内，麦斯也严重怀疑汉尼拔会同意让休用自己的手机；但他不担心。他并不担心。如果说他在担心什么的话，他只会担心休的屁股会不会疼痛过度。

前往片场的路上，麦斯抽了一路的烟，威尔喝了一路的酒——麦斯提供给他的酒。麦斯从休的口袋里拿了酒店房间的钥匙，进去挑了条干净的换洗内裤给他；他接着穿上了一整套休的衣服。这些衣服，尽管风格上和自己的日常穿着有稍许的差别，尺寸倒是完美贴合的——这是废话。

“答应我。不要跟任何人提起我和休昨天晚上的事，OK？”

他在出门之前，被麦斯一个壁咚堵在门上恳求到。威尔眯起眼睛来，

“这就是你求人的态度？”

麦斯一阵无言。他放过了威尔，收回手来甩了甩，

“……你们俩结了个婚就——威尔就这么大转变了？”

“等等——我们结婚了？——你们不会还要要拍到我们结婚的时候吧？这不是罪案剧么？”

被动通知了自己和汉尼拔将在未来走进婚姻殿堂的威尔，脸上的表情只能用震惊来形容。麦斯为了继续向他证明这一切的真实性，甚至打开了电脑，让威尔自行谷歌；看到自己的照片以各种形式出现在网络上，威尔的表情简直五颜六色。在麦斯的各种努力证明之下，虽然还未到达片场，威尔已经多多少少接受了这样的现实：他活在了一个他自己的存在即为虚幻的世界里。

“直到第二季，我们还可以说是罪案剧，”

麦斯耸耸肩膀说道，

“第三季开拍的时候，布莱恩就告诉我们了，这是爱情故事。”

威尔嘴里的啤酒喷了一地。麦斯笑着看了他一眼，

“老实讲，我们接这个剧的时候，也没想到你们居然是这个走向……”

“相信我，我认识汉尼拔的时候，也没想到是这个走向。”

威尔擦了一口胡子上挂着的酒滴，撇了撇嘴。身旁穿着运动外套和羽绒服的男人看了他一眼，表情颇有些意味深长，

“这种感觉太奇怪了。看到威尔·格雷姆在我旁边。一直以为只是虚幻的东西，现在就走在我身旁……”

“休不会这样走在你身边么？”

“会，但他和你表情不一样。他总是很开心。威尔，你的笑容不多——但是休总是在笑。”

果然。他果然不能期待演员与角色的相似性有多高。

“你要知道，”

麦斯接着说到，

“休在拍摄汉尼拔之前，总是在拍一些撩妹专用的爱情片。他的眼睛很美。叫牛津校花不是没有理由的。”

“牛津校花？”

“对。”

麦斯挑了挑眉毛，

“我没告诉你么？休是牛津毕业的。文学系。”

“……哇哦。”

这和当船工出身的自己可真是不同。

“这也就是我为什么不担心休跑到汉尼拔身边去会出事，”

麦斯温和地笑了笑，

“他是个聪明人。文学系毕业，就算和汉尼拔斗智斗勇，他也不会占下风。”

“汉尼拔又不是传统定义上的杀人狂。”

威尔忍不住要替汉尼拔说句话；麦斯言辞间透露出来的自豪让他有些受刺激。他们在换衣服的过程中已经讨论过了休的去向问题，麦斯这家伙看起来甚是乐观。然而就算嘴上这么说，威尔依旧有些担心；他知道汉尼拔自有分寸，可是醒来发现自己身边人不是一直以来陪伴自己的那位，这种刺激一时半会儿可真还不是那么容易缓解。或者说，与其说他直白地担心休的安危，不如说他只是在心疼找不到自己的汉尼拔。由此带来的一切后果，才是他要附带考虑的问题。他舔了舔嘴唇，斟酌着自己的语言，

“我可以保证汉尼拔不会对休造成什么过度伤害。只有我和休都活着的情况下，换回去的可能性才最高。但是我不能保证他不会因为什么理由激怒汉尼拔——因为粗鲁，因为其他什么。”

“他不会的，威尔。”

麦斯几乎没有思考便给出了回答。他的表情颇为轻松，

“他了解汉尼拔，也了解你，威尔。某种意义上来说，他创造了你，你和他互为对方的一部分。他总是在和我揣摩你的心理变化，拉着我两点不睡进行练习。一开始我可真有点受不了。”

麦斯的嘴角依旧带着微笑，眼神间再次充满了带着怀念的爱意。威尔不由得有些落寞。已经快要上午11点了。汉尼拔醒了么？汉尼拔有没有接受现实？汉尼拔做了什么？

“你看起来有些——怎么说，乐在其中？”

他扭过头对麦斯说道。

“确实有点。看到真正的你，我对休的演技和认真态度感到自豪。我想他去了汉尼拔身边的话，也会为我感到自豪。这么说有点无耻，但是我真的这么认为。”

“我好像闻到什么味道——”

威尔皱了皱鼻子，接着，用颇为戏剧性的语气说到：

“啊，恋爱的酸臭味……！”

身旁的麦斯咯咯地笑了起来，毫无保留地露出了两只小虎牙。

威尔暗自叹了口气。他越发思念汉尼拔那总是温和而含蓄的微笑了。

“不过，”

结束了笑声的麦斯又开口道，脸上的表情严肃了起来，

“我现在有点摸不清了。你居然上了汉尼拔——告诉我，你怎么做到的？”

“怎么做到——顺其自然？”

尽管觉得自己并没有理解错麦斯这个问题的含义，威尔依旧找不出什么其他的答案来。一切都是那么自然：他们喝了酒，他们聊着天，他们接了吻，他们上了床。

听到了这样的回答的麦斯皱了皱眉头，突然站在了原地，低声说了句“糟糕”。他挠了挠头，

“我们不是没有思考过这种可能性，但是没想到会顺其自然——虽然说谁在上面这件事不是非常必要，但我们一直认为他在这段关系中是更为强势的一方。”

“你们？”

“我和休。”

麦斯补充道，

“所以我现在需要重新思考一下汉尼拔这个角色，他对爱的诠释与如何演绎这种感觉……”

“可是你们已经拍完跳崖那一幕了，不是么？如果要我定义的话——那是我和汉尼拔心意相通的那一刻……你就算重新定义，又要怎样弥补？”

“我们只是拍了最后一幕，但是我们还有一大段剧情没有拍。汉尼拔在精神病院里的内景基本上都没有拍。他在那里对威尔的爱意表现的很充分，而且……”

“闭嘴，闭嘴。我知道。”

威尔突兀地打断了麦斯的话，摆了摆手；他的脸有点红。或许是因为冬季的多伦多冻人的温度，或许是因为其他什么他不愿承认的理由。麦斯脸上的表情再次放松了下来；他偏过脑袋，细细地打量了一番威尔脸上的伤疤。

“……我能摸摸这个么？”

他指着伤疤问道。威尔看了他一眼，

“不能。……况且，你早上已经摸过了。”

威尔的语气间颇有些咬牙切齿。麦斯的神色不免尴尬了起来；这种差点上了自己男朋友的双胞胎弟弟的感觉实在是微妙得要命，更何况这个双胞胎弟弟对他或是对休而言都意义非凡。他想要抽支烟来回避这种尴尬，从口袋里抽出软包装的香烟来，麦斯有些不开心地哼了一声。他的烟只剩最后一根了。他将包装在手中挤了挤，接着放弃了最后一丝期望，将包装揉成了一团，扔进了路边的垃圾桶，冲威尔比了个手势，便朝着路边的便利店走了过去。

他的头发随意的耷拉着，嘴里叼着烟，羽绒服下面是阿迪达斯，阿迪达斯下面还是阿迪达斯。他的手插在口袋中，左边口袋里塞着打火机，右边口袋里塞着酒。威尔瞪了半晌这个和汉尼拔长着同一张脸却气质完全不同的糙汉，死活想不通究竟是什么人会找他来演汉尼拔；或许从根源上来讲，正是休与麦斯的存在才带来了他和汉尼拔的存在，可反过来看，麦斯和汉尼拔——太矛盾了。这种反差感过于强烈，以至于让他有些难以接受；倒也正是这样的难以接受，保证了他能够讲麦斯和汉尼拔区分开来。

几步走到眼前的便利店里，麦斯买了包烟之后重新回到了威尔面前。站在原地，他望着选择了回避他的视线的威尔，突然伸出了手去，在威尔的眉心之间搓了一把。

“别那么操心你的伤疤，威尔。”

因为麦斯突然做出的肢体接触而差点跳起来的威尔被说中了心事，刚刚爆发的怒气只窜出了一个头就缩了回去。

“什么？”

“你担心得太多了。你要知道，你可是和休一模一样。我说过了，休可是牛津校花。你和他可是长了同一张脸，伤疤不可能抹平你的美，更何况，汉尼拔根本不会在乎你有多少伤疤。”

张口闭口对着一个男人美不美，这个叫麦斯的家伙也足够不害臊的。毫不害臊的家伙已经点起了烟来，却没有再继续走动；威尔别过头去，轻轻叹了口气。汉尼拔的确不在意他的伤疤，可越是这样，他自己越是在意。即便身负逃犯身份，汉尼拔依旧那样精致而耀眼。他伸手摸了摸自己粗糙的胡茬。他不知道自己的胡子有没有在接吻时刮痛了汉尼拔。

“——对面就是片场了。”

吸了半支烟的麦斯突然说道，

“等一下我会告诉你谁都是谁，只是……你确定你不用告诉他们发生了什么？”

“没有人会信的。我要怎么告诉他们？我要怎么证明？我在你旁边醒来了，然后？我身上都是吻痕？你确定你要告诉他们你和休搞到一起去了？”

麦斯咂了咂嘴。他歪着脑袋思考了一刻，

“我倒是觉得他们知道了这个消息只会开香槟……”

……你们剧组的人是有病吗。

“不过现在还不是时候。我可不想在这群家伙充满爱怜的眼光里拍戏。”

麦斯瘪了瘪嘴，接着，他拍了拍威尔的肩膀，

“现在休不在，你必须假装自己是休——”

“什么？我又不会演戏——”

“你很聪明，威尔。”

这倒是无法反驳。威尔耸了耸肩。麦斯的手握着威尔的肩膀，接着说到：

“我会告诉所有人你在进行角色强化训练。但是，看着我，威尔，”

他的单边眉毛轻轻挑了挑，

“我一挑眉毛，你就笑。我笑，你也要跟着笑。明白了？”

“……”

这都什么玩意儿？

麦斯没有在意威尔看着智障一般的眼神，抬眼看了看表，他拍了拍威尔的后背，

“走吧。我们可以进片场了。”


End file.
